


Heartache heartbreak

by Ging



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: It sucks when someone you love breaks your heart. What even sucks more is when they love you back.Just a one shot and me trying to start writing.





	Heartache heartbreak

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Usually, as he flew in the skies, he felt free of responsibilities as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

But not today. Comforting people was not his forte, especially when it's about HIS feelings. He loved her, but not like that anymore. He was so worried he would break her heart, only to find her feelings for him had disappeared long ago. 

Heartbreak. 

Eventually he landed at their meeting place, on top of the ever-romantic, Eiffel Tower. And he saw her. 

He saw a red blur zipping through the night skies. He could hear her yoyo, as she threw it and retracted it, only to throw it again. 

She landed. He saw her face. He knew that face. 

Her droopy shoulders, tired eyes, messy hair, and that famous fake smile he grew to learn. 

Heartbreak. 

Little did he know, he caused that.


End file.
